Wintry Love
by Queen of Loopholes
Summary: It was snowing and Harry just couldn’t help himself. He HAD to throw a snowball at her. HHr. Fluff. Oneshot.


_Wintry Love_

**Summary**: It was snowing and Harry just couldn't help himself. He HAD to throw a snowball at her. HHr. Fluff. Oneshot.

**Disclaimer**: Simply borrowing two of my favorite characters.

**A/N**: This is NOT a sequel to _Saved_. It's completely separate.

It was the first snowfall since the war. The first winter; a winter he got to see, which made it that much more special. He was grateful to be alive, especially since he probably should have been dead. But he had survived the war with Voldemort. There had been losses and Merlin knew how much they hurt him. Each loss of life took a little piece of his heart with him. Voldemort was dead, however, and in the end that was all that mattered.

His green eyes stared out of the window with a twinkle in their eye. He found it amazing how she could sit out there in the cold and snow, reading a book. But there she was, her brown hair covered by a hat and her petite hands covered with the gloves he had bought her. Her cheeks and nose were tinted red. To him, no woman ever looked so beautiful. And cold.

Harry Potter was determined to find a way to get Hermione Granger back inside, and possibly the nice warm bed they shared together. A mischievous glint replaced the twinkle and he ducked away from the window, pulling on his winter outerwear.

Hermione was enjoying the snowfall. Occasionally when she was done reading a chapter, she would tilt her head up and let the snowflakes fall on her cheeks. They took longer to melt, since she had been out there for a while. The cold didn't bother her, at least not until she couldn't feel any part of her body.

At this point, she was so engrossed in one part of her book that she didn't see the white snowball flying her way. She didn't notice it until it hit her book.

"Harry James Potter!" She exclaimed loudly, her deep brown eyes glaring in the direction of her lover.

Harry's eyes sparkled with laughter. "Yes, Hermione Jane Granger?"

"You very well know why I yelled at you," she huffed, using a gloved hand to wipe off the snow. "Harry! My book is wet!"

"Well then bring it inside. We'll get warmed up," he suggested with a waggle of his eyebrows. He turned his back to go into the warmth of the house. Something hard hit his back and he looked down to see what it was. It wasn't a snowball, but the book Hermione had been reading. Harry looked up toward her, just in time to get a snowball right in the face.

He heard her giggle as he wiped the snow off his face. He saw her trying to run back into the house and quickly grabbed her around her waist, lifting her into the air and eliciting a loud giggle from her lips. Putting her over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes, Harry carried her into the house.

A couple hours later, the couple was curled up together under the warm covers of their bed. Suddenly, Hermione sat up and clutched a sheet to her chest, swinging her legs over the edge of the bed to get up.

"Mione, what are you doing?" Harry questioned, raising an eyebrow as he sat up.

"I left my book outside," she stated simply.

Harry rolled his eyes and reached over, pulling her back onto the bed. "I'll buy you a new one."

"But Harry…"

Harry leaned down and pressed his lips against hers gently. "Hermione, I will buy you a library if you will stay in this bed for the rest of the night."

"Really?"

"Not really, but if it'll keep you in bed—," Harry laughed softly and grabbed her when she moved to get up again. "Hermione," he kissed her neck a few times. "We'll get it tomorrow morning."

"It'll be ruined by then. Might as well buy me a new one." Hermione snuggled up close to his body and sighed. "It's cold, Harry."

"I could warm you up."

Hermione smacked Harry playfully and closed her eyes. "Stop being a pervert."

"That's not what you were saying earlier."

Hermione's eyes opened and widened slightly, a small blush tinting her cheeks. "Harry Ja—," she was cut off by Harry's lips on hers. "I hate when you do that."

"No you don't." Harry kissed her forehead and pulled more blankets over them. "Still cold?"

"Not really."

They stayed quiet for a while. Hermione broke the silence first. "It's still snowing."

Harry glanced outside the window and nodded, running his fingers through her hair. "Mhmm." He leaned his head against hers lightly and closed his eyes.

"So, are you ever going to propose to me?"

Harry sighed. And the fun never stopped.


End file.
